Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets From Space is a upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Jaden, Jeffrey and the team visit their friends the Muppets. But Gonzo is feeling lonely since he doesn't know what he really is. One night, Gonzo finds out that he's an alien from outer space! However, a goverment agent discovers him and plans to uncover his alien origins. Now Kermit, Jaden, Jeffrey and their friends must rescue Gonzo and prepare for a visit from outer space. Trivia *Jesse will try to ask May out on a date in this adventure. *Beetles and Mushu will be trapped with Rizzo in the medical research lab. *Pepe the King Prawn will join the team at the end. *END CREDITS SONG: "I'm Going To Go Back There Someday" (Muppets From Space version) sung by Gonzo. Scenes Alone? *Jaden: *eating butter toast and sees Gonzo looking depressed* Hmmm... I wonder what's wrong with Gonzo? *Jeffrey: Perhaps we better find out. *Jaden: Right. *approaches Gonzo* Gonzo? Are you okay? *Gonzo: *sighs* Not really.... *Twilight: You want to tell us what's wrong? *Gonzo: You wouldn't understand... *Jeffrey: We can try. *Gonzo: Well it's just that I'm sick and tired of being a one-of-a-kind freak. That's all... *Jeffrey: Gonzo. You're not a one-of-a-kind freak. But...I know what it's like being alone. *Kermit: He's right. Why you're a uh..... Um..... *Gonzo: A whatever? *Kermit: Well... *nods* Yeah! *Gonzo: You see? You see what I mean? I don't even know where i came from or who i am. *Jaden: We understand Gonzo. But just because you don't know WHAT you are doesn't mean you don't know WHO you are. *Pinkie Pie: Yeah! After all, you're The Great Gonzo!! *Gonzo: Thanks you guys, but I just wish I wasn't the only one of species... *Jeffrey: I understand how that feels. *Gonzo: At least you knew you were half a dragon, Jeffrey... *Jeffrey: Yeah. But nowadays, i wonder if Aqua and i are the only Skytsengels out there. *Kermit: Well, Gonzo? Obviously you came from somewhere otherwise you wouldn't be here. I'm sure you'll find out. *Twilight: He's right. I'm sure of that too. Rescuing Gonzo *Scenitist: *sees Xion* Hey!!! What're you doing here, kid?! This is a restricted area!!! *Xion: ...!!! I uh.... ummmmm.... *Jeffrey: Our daughter's with us. It's "Bring Your Kid To Work Day". *Scientist: It is? *Aqua: Of course. And don't worry. Xion's well behaved. *Xion: *nods in agreement* *Scientist: Hmmmm. Must've missed that memo. Well, you have a nice night now. *Jeffrey: Thank you. You too. *Xion: *smiles and quietly sighs in relief* Celebration *Voice: We know of but one way to express our happiness at having found you. *(The top part of the ship comes up showing what seems to be a stage and a familiar song starts to play) *Jeffrey: Huh? *(Aliens that look a lot like Gonzo start to sing "Celebration"!) *Xion: *smiles* Whoa! *Jaden: *smiles* Oh my gosh!!! I love this song!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Me too! *Pinkie Pie: Let's partyyyyyyyyyy!!!! *Alien Gonzo: *laughs and sings* Now there's a party going on right here. *Female Gonzo's" *sings* Right here! *Alien Gonzo: *sings* A celebration. *Gonzo: That's my family!!! *happily* THAT'S MY FAMILY!!!! *Xion: *giggles* *Alien Gonzo: *sings* To last throughout the years! *(Tammy and DJ dance together) *Alien Gonzo: *sings* So bring your good times! And your laughter too! We're gonna celebrate your party with you. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films